1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mashups. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the identification of relationships among unstructured data used within mashups.
2. Discussion
In web development, a “mashup” can be a Web application that combines feeds from one or more sources into a single integrated application. Typically, when a source supplies a feed to a mashup application, the mashup application does not return any information about the resulting mashup. Similarly, tools used to create mashup applications do not return information about the mashup applications. Accordingly, the lack of knowledge from the perspective of the entity controlling the feed source about the relationship of its feeds to the feeds of other sources may result in missed service opportunities.